


A Strange View of Life

by reeby10



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Parker has never been one to dwell on things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5253339#t5253339) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Parker has never been one to dwell on things, even the worst parts of her life, but sometimes when she looks back, she’s surprised by how much has changed, by how much _she_ has changed, since joining the team and discovering this new, fondly dysfunctional little family. She’s happy to have these people who are there for her in anything, but even more than that, she’s happy to have this thing with Hardison and Eliot, a kind of love she never thought she’d have or even want.

It’s a strange view of her life when she thinks about it, a before and after that almost feels like she’s a completely different person, but it’s hers and she’ll protect this life and this love with everything she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
